


mahogany

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: For Kihyun, nothing is more liberating than to lose himself to Hoseok.





	mahogany

Kihyun has always been a bit tightly-wound, a perfectionist. It’s not something he necessarily takes pride in, but it’s not something he’s ashamed of either. It's just who he is; he always feels the need to be in control, to ensure that everything is exactly the way it should be. And growing up, he had always thought that peace would come only when everything was finally _perfect_. 

Now, he knows the truth; he’s at his happiest, his calmest, when he can _let go_ , when he can give up that control and place it in someone else’s hands. 

In Hoseok’s hands. 

Tonight, more than usual, he’s completely in Hoseok’s hands. He’s lying on his back on a large hotel bed, completely naked, with his hands tied together by thick, black ribbon around his wrists, resting on his navel, and his legs tied together by the same thick, black ribbon around both of his thighs, the same black ribbon tied up and down all over his body. He can’t move, can only lie there and watch as Hoseok, also completely naked, his cock hard and enormous bobbed up against his stomach, looks down at him with heat and desire in his gaze like some kind of masculine, muscular god from Kihyun’s wildest fantasies. 

And Kihyun’s heart is pounding hard in his chest, and he’s flushed all over, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted as he moans, because Hoseok had just finished prepping him and his ass is dripping onto the blanket beneath him, heat shooting up his spine at every tiny movement he tries to make. 

Hoseok just watches him with fondness for a few long moments; just as Kihyun enjoys letting go, Hoseok enjoys taking control of Kihyun, enjoys slowly breaking him down and opening him up like this, freeing him from his constant anxiety with his strong hands and strong body. 

But then, Hoseok approaches the bed and crawls on top of him, the bedframe creaking and Kihyun’s body bouncing slightly from the sudden shift in weight, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed automatically as Hoseok hovers over him on all fours and leans down to kiss his lips, soft and gentle in contrast to the look that Kihyun had seen in his eyes, because even when he’s dominating, even when Kihyun is at his complete mercy, Hoseok can’t help but to treat Kihyun with care, to cherish him as the most precious thing in Hoseok’s entire world. 

Hoseok kisses all over his face and down his neck, mouths for a long time at his collarbone, and Kihyun aches so badly to touch him, to wrap his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and thread his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pull him in close, but he can’t, all he can do is breathe as his whole body flushes, as a thin sheen of sweat sweeps over him and Hoseok moves back to kiss his lips. Kihyun is so shaken he can’t even respond to the kisses; he just enjoys the feeling of Hoseok’s warm presence, Hoseok sucking on his lips and licking at the inside of his mouth, Kihyun moaning from deep in his throat. 

And suddenly, Hoseok is turning him over with one hand, moving him effortlessly like Kihyun weighs nothing, and now, Kihyun is lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side and his cheek pressed into the mattress, his hands digging into his own stomach where they’re still tied together, and if he wasn’t at Hoseok’s absolute mercy before, he certainly is now. He can barely even breathe, can’t move a muscle, can only see what’s directly in front of him and can only hear Hoseok moving above him. 

Hoseok starts mouthing and biting into the backs of Kihyun’s shoulders, positioning himself to hover above Kihyun so close that Kihyun can feel the body heat radiating off of him, and he can feel Hoseok positioning himself at Kihyun’s entrance, and the anticipation is making Kihyun squirm, making Kihyun feel breathless and tight in the best possible way, his hole clenching around air as he eagerly awaits to be penetrated. He knows it’s coming, and to be unable to do anything but wait for Hoseok to fuck him, he feels bliss, feels like he’s floating, completely untethered and unburdened, knowing Hoseok will take good care of him and love him so perfectly. 

And sure enough, Hoseok finally pushes inside, lying on top of Kihyun with his thighs straddling Kihyun’s hips and his forearms by Kihyun’s face, and his weight is heavy, almost too heavy, but Kihyun loves it so much, and they had talked about this, had discussed safe words and ways to communicate to each other about their particular needs. But right now, there’s no need for that, Kihyun is exactly where he wants to be, submissive to Hoseok and prime to be fucked hard just the way he likes it best. 

And Hoseok does fuck him hard, with deep, powerful thrusts that make the whole bed shake under them, and each hit inside of Kihyun has him seeing stars, his mouth fallen open and his throat and chest clogged with moans, and it’s just shy of too much, the perfect bite of pain mixed with the perfect rush of pleasure with each thrust. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Kihyun to come first, screaming as his hole clenches tight around Hoseok’s cock, and his lack of mobility makes it all the more intense inside him; he’s unable to grab onto anything and so he feels the full impact of his orgasm, hot and powerful and spectacular, and when Hoseok comes immediately after, Kihyun nearly passes out, the sensation of Hoseok filling him up when he’s like this so wonderful that Kihyun feels like it’s almost too much to handle. 

Hoseok lies there on top of him as they come down, lazily kissing the backs of Kihyun’s shoulders again, and Kihyun’s body aches wonderfully all over, but he feels light, like he’s drifting. 

He feels free.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
